


Wait a minute, are you jealous?

by raimbf (L_mouss)



Series: Request on Facebook [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maafkan saya nyampah di archive ini, ahahahahhahaha, cuman mau melestarikan fic tahun ini, ini rekues orang btw, ngasal banget, saya gak tahu apa-apa soal fandom ini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/raimbf
Summary: Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi. Dia itu pernah membunuh orang lain tahu.Untuk Mba Dien.Boku/Aka No. 5 (Wait, Are you jealous?)





	Wait a minute, are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Not owning Haikyuu. I don't even know who the creators is. All I know is I don't own it and I don't take profits from this. Thank you, :D
> 
> This is a request story, so take it with grain and salt.

Bokuto adalah manusia paling ganteng di dunia ini. Itu adalah sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah. Tidak ada yang dapat menyamai kegantengannya. Bahkan pacarnya finish sebagai runner up apabila disandingkan dengan dia.  
  
Sekali, Bokuto pernah didiskualifikasi dari pageant pria nasional. Alasannya? Terlalu ganteng.  
  
Dua kali Bokuto mendapatkan peringkat satu di sekolah padahal dia tidak begitu pintar. Alasannya? Sebuah timbal balik dari gurunya yang selalu cuci mata dengan wajah Bokuto.  
  
Tiga kali Bokuto membawa sekolahnya jadi juara turnamen voli. Alasannya? Lawannya bingung mau fokus pada Bokuto atau bolanya.  
  
Kesimpulannya, Bokuto bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang dia inginkan. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.  
  
Dan telapak tangannya sedang dia kepalkan erat-erat sekarang. Dengan mata memicing dan dahi berkedut, Bokuto memerhatikan Nishinoya berbincang (sambil menggandeng dan mengusap bahu) dengan pacarnya.  
  
Dunia tahu kalau Akaashi adalah pacar Bokuto. Dunia juga tahu kalau Nishinoya punya perasaan dengan Akaashi. Kecuali Akaashi sendiri.  
  
Brengsek.  
  
Bokuto membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan volume tidak biasa. Keduanya berhenti berbincang. Akaashi tersenyum, Nishinoya berubah masam.  
  
"Di situ kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tadi," kata Akaashi, melepas tangan Nishinoya dari bahunya.  
  
"Ayo pulang," ajak Bokuto, masih menatap jijik pada wajah Nishinoya. Dia tidak menanggalkan ekspresi itu dari wajahnya ketika dia berbalik, tahu bahwa Akaashi akan mengikutinya.  


* * *

XxX

* * *

"Kok si Noya-noya itu bisa muncul di situ?" Tanya Bokuto ketus.   
  
"Uh... Dia kuliah di Universitas ini juga kok." Akaashi meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa butut dan memasuki dapur sempit mereka.  
  
"Hah!? Sialan. Dia ikut-ikutan kita ya?"  
  
Akaashi berbalik, menatap heran pada Bokuto. "Ha? Aku tidak paham dengan arah perbincangan kita."  
  
"Jangan-jangan dia menguntit kita lagi?"  
  
"Bokuto?"  
  
"Kau tidak boleh berbicara dengannya lagi."  
  
"Bokuto?"  
  
"Kudengar dia pernah membunuh anak kecil dan memakan dagingnya."  
  
"Bokuto... Kita satu sekolah dengan dia. Dan seumur-umur aku tidak pernah mendengar berita itu tentang dia."  
  
"Tapi--"  
  
"Tunggu dulu, kau cemburu ya?"  
  
"Ha!? Aku!? Cemburu!?" Bokuto tertawa, nadanya miring. "Pssshh, ada-ada saja." Dia menggeser tas Akaashi ke ujung sofa, dan duduk di sisi lainnya.  
  
"Astaga, kau benar-benar cemburu."  
  
"Aku tidak cemburu."  
  
"Seorang Bokuto cemburu. Rasanya seperti aku mendapatkan Lifetime Achievement."  
  
"Oh sudahlah."  
  
Akaashi tersenyum kecil. "Hei," tegurnya sambil duduk dan menyenggol bahu Bokuto. "Kau tahu kan bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk siapapun."  
  
Bokuto menatapnya, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa. "Ya, aku tahu." Dia menyentuh pipi Akaashi, lalu menyentil keningnya.  
  
"Aw. Kenapa kau menyentilku?"  
  
"Tetap saja kau harus menjaga sedikit jarak dengan si Noya-noya. Aku tidak menyukainya."  
  
"Dasar."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idek.


End file.
